


Reunion

by Mind_Warp_007



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, One Shot, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mind_Warp_007/pseuds/Mind_Warp_007
Summary: Set 6x15 of The Vampire Diaries.Bonnie's worried, worried that maybe this time they'd given up, decided it was better if she didn't make it back. But she knows that if she makes pancakes he atleast won't turn her away... Right?
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Set during and after the hug 6x15  
> None of the characters are mine but gosh I sure wish they were

Cooking was his job. Especially breakfast. She could do it herself, had been looking after herself for long enough, some might even say too long. She could look after others as well, put them first. Made breakfast after a sleepover, knew that the Caroline and Elena would always be more tired then she was. She could do it. And do it reasonably well, atleast she never had many complaints. That hadn't mattered to him of course he made assumptions and decided that she needed looking after. After all beneath the witchy woo woo she was still only human, so breakable so fragile. So he cooked, kept himself busy, kept her fed. For once she was the one being looked after, and she found she didn't mind. Days, weeks, months passed but still he kept it up, made sure she was fed. Sure, having pancakes every day got tiring real fast but she didn't mind not really. It was their routine. Wake up, complain about breakfast, do the crossword. It changed slightly, sometimes the pancakes meant different things. An apology for an argument they'd had the day before, bribery so that he could get out of some chore or other,a brush off when she woke up to an empty house and the pancakes left on the side for her. But every single time they still meant that they were in it together, that they hadn't given up yet.

This time the pancakes mean I'm home. They mean suprise. They mean God I hope this is real and please don't have given up on me, and I missed you, and I hate you and I couldn't wait to see you. This time she makes the pancakes.

He walks in. For a minute (for an eternity) everything stands still. They see each other and nothing happens and she worried that she's made a mistake that maybe coming back wouldn't be right maybe they'd moved on, had another funeral for her and let go and she had to go ahead and ruin it but then...

"Bonnie" he says it like a prayer, like an apology, like a confession. 

"The one and only" the words come out but she's not convinced, she barely moves. Keeps her face flat not showing anything, she wont be the first to show weakness she made that mistake before. So she waits for him to make the first move waiting like she did for so long... He smiles. And his arms are wide. Welcoming her home as they should. Not just back to the world. But back to him. Back to where she belongs.

Finally, she can breathe again, let her relief and her joy shine through and she runs to him the same way she's been running to him this whole time. She holds on as tight as she can. Time alone, worse, time with that monster, a fight to get here. Her insides feel destroyed a thousand times over. But it's him. So she holds him with everything she has and he holds her like he'll never let go again. Every last inch of her strength goes into her grip, she knows if it was anything less he'd notice 'worried your gon break a vampire bon?' 'I Don't think your quite that strong bon bon' (Not that hed say it if course but that bastard sure would think it. And she would hear the figment of him that's been keeping her company say it and that would be just as bad.) She's holding tight but she's also letting go. Letting all the pieces that she's barely been holding together fall apart. She's taking a real deep breath and letting herself relax because here, in his arms, fresh baked pancakes on the counter, smiles on both their faces, she safe.

The hug doesn't last as long as she'd like. Though she's unsure exactly how long would be enough. Maybe if he held her for every moment that he'd left her then maybe it might just make up for it a little bit. Not that she blames him not really. But in all that time she had to put the blame somewhere because if she'd held it and kept it to herself she might just of reached for that bottle a little sooner and not made it back at all, and he who left her made the perfect vessel.

But it's not time for that now. Now the hug is ending and he's putting her back on her feet. Right next to him, toe to toe just like the first time they tried to get back. And she's looking at him and smiling. His smile falters first and she can see the questions flooding through his head :how is she here, how will this change things, does she blame him. A long list of guilt no doubt. Because he may not show it but she saw through the cracks in that time together and now she sees that inside him.

He goes to ask a question. She doesn't even think that he knows what hes going to say but he only gets out a barely there hint of a whisper of "Bonnie... '

Before she's shaking her head. Still smiling because hearing him say that hearing that, actually hearing him and not just imagining it, is almost everything that she's wanted to hear for months. At the end of the day it's why she's here cooking pancakes and waiting for him to come back because she knows that he would always come back. That doesn't mean that she has answers. Or even if she does it doesn't mean that she's ready to give them. And she certainly doesn't want to give him even more question, not now, not yet.

Escaping another dimension (and it was hell not Damons hell like he kept saying but hers in the end because she was trapped and alone except not alone enough not enough to stop the knife that...) is not suprisingly a very tiring task. So she shakes her head and she let's her smile falter, still there but just barely. Only enough to show that she is still so happy to see him and she looks him in the eye and hopes he understands, hopes in that moment that he reads her mind. He does of course she's not the only one who lernt to look through the cracks during their time together.

So he takes her hand and inclines his head before leading her through the house. And up the stairs. "I swear Bon Bon you come back for 2 seconds and already your trying to get me into bed" he says it in a light tone and with a slight smirk on his face. Not his usual know it all smirk but one that seems to be his only defence against his full scale grin. And she can't help but smile again (so much smiling she thought she might have lost the ability) and shake her head because naturally he's the one leading the way dragging her along. Already falling back into the role of taking care of her again. Except when they get to the landing he falters, looks between the doors like he's come upon a dead end that he wasn't expecting. But she doesn't she just keeps walking. She'd prepared for this, practiced it, imagined getting home to here a thousand times over. She's leading the way now into his bedroom. The bedroom she'd taken over once she'd been on her own for a while. Used the room as a reminder that she hadn't always been alone and that when she got back she wouldnt have to be alone then either.

He stops for a minute, stuck at the threshold like he's reached a place which he is yet to be invited. She doesn't see it, she hasn't turned around just kicked off her shoes as she walks to the bed, but she feels it. Like there's some unsee able cord holding the two of them together and any amount of distance makes it tug and stretch. She suppose it makes sense they died together, lived together, survived because of each other. So she feels him stop. He plays it off cool of course, in typical Damon fashion, refusing to be seen off balance, shakes off the strangeness in a second and continues to follow her steps. She knows there's an uneasiness in his brow though , and she know that she probably knows why if she let's herself think about it. But she won't, not yet, not tonight. Just this once she'll b selfish and she'll ease herself down to the bed. On top of the covers.

To get too comfortable would be to admit that this has to be real, to admit that she might not survive if this turns out to be a dream again. Yet she gets comfortable enough, enough to sleep, enough to let herself belive that when she wakes she'll still be here, he'll still be here (really it'll take her weeks, months before she believes it more than a dream but that little lie will help her rest easy and that's all that matters). So she lies down and closes her eyes.

A click as the door closes, two soft thumps as he kicks off his shoes. He's stopped again. Another threshold reached. This time not a door but a threshold non the less. She feels his gaze like a heavy blanket, he's staring and it feels so comforting to be seen again. Another breathe. Without opening her eyes without moving barely without breathing (she's full of hope even now but just one wrong move and the whole things quashed and she'll wake up there and be.. )

"You just gonna stand there?"

It's just above a whisper, an echo of her earlier nothing more or he'd hear the quiver in her voice and maybe he hears it anyway but it's quiet enough that she knows hell pretend hell pretend for her that he does. But despite the shock he's still Damon he's still there just running slower. A few steps behind, following her lead. Now he moves and switches off the lights, another click, before easing down on the bed beside her.

"Maybe I'd lie down if you left me any room" he mutters it as if he's annoyed but it's fake, a game, a way to hide his unease. The hope he has is the mirror of hers the same fear that he'll wake up and she'll still not be here. Still not be home. He says it as he plumps a pillow and lays on his back, stares at the ceiling.

Now that he's near, now that the cord is slack things seem less likely to shatter and she opens her eyes slightly to see him (to check he's still there) She's not sure what he's thinking, not entirely sure she wants to know. Only knows that tomorrow there will be so much to say so much to do but for now she wants to rest and now he's here she can. The tiniest movement to hold his hand with hers (can't let him disappear again) and he squeezes it and looks at her and smiles that full fledged grin again.

Once more she closes her eyes, let's the tiredness catch up with her and gives into the darkness.

Her last thought is that she hopes that this time its real.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and is probably terrible but I gave it a go and I love reading bout these 2 so I thought I'd take a shot at writing bout them


End file.
